


Gold Trans Am

by Lesbian_Laurens



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: (no promises), Angst, Drama & Romance, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, They’re Gay And They Do Crime, angry, be gay do crime, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Laurens/pseuds/Lesbian_Laurens
Summary: We don’t know much about what happened during those 75 years The Master spent on earth. How about we find out some more?
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, The Doctor/The Master (mentioned), The Master/Gareth Stigmata, Thirteen/Dhawan!Master (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Gold Trans Am

**Author's Note:**

> I have alot of story ideas for Gareth and The Master so please give me your feedback on if you want me too continue

The Master reved around the corner, Sleazy by Kesha blaring full blast from his speakers, as the tires of his gold trans am screeched on the pavement, the smell of burning rubber filling his nose.

He was going to kill him.

The “He” in question was a man named Gareth Stigmata, or as of recently, Gareth Halloway, and the Master couldn’t fucking believe him.

Fifteen years. That’s the amount of time he had spent with him. Fifteen years of those absolutely horrid seventy five, ten of which were spent dating and the last five married. Not to mention the fact that he’s Human. Fifteen years together and he had the audacity to change his name back.

The Master was absolutely furious.

He turned another corner, and there he saw it. That fucking restaurant. Gareth had always loved the place and he was going to burn it to the ground.

He pulled up on the curb, and slammed on the breaks. He jumped out without bothering to turn off the car or the radio, only to have a woman yell out at him. 

“Excuse me! Hey! You can’t leave your car like that!” He turned around to face her, walking backwards without breaking stride. His eyes flashed. He smiled but there was something slightly...off about it, and his words were spoken with barely there restraint, and a cadence to them as if he was explaining something to a particularly dense child. “I’m the Master, sweetheart. I can do whatever I want.”

The womans face fell as she realized that this man was not someone she wanted to argue with.

The Master turned to the door, inhaled sharply before slowly exhaling. He shoved the door open and stepped through. 

“Gareth Stigmata,” The Master yelled the words, a psychopathic glint in his eyes, and a manic grin on his face. “You are so fucking dead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos or whatever floats your boat! I really do have A Lot of stuff with these two(i have au’s of my au’s) so please tell me what you want what you really really want
> 
> Posted at 12am March 12th 2020


End file.
